


Excess Monster Blood

by Jojosugay



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: fic req, gigantification, not much porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jojosugay/pseuds/Jojosugay
Summary: Dan gets a gift basket he legally can't keep and gives it to Eddie, but unknowingly hands him a secret project that makes animals grow bigger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a fic request for a friend! Sorry if it's kinda shitty I got really busy towards the end.

Eddie was finally getting back on his feet again, he had a stable job writing for a news site, he was finally able to become friends with Annie and Dan, and things with his symbiote had been very...intimate. They'd go on dates occasionally, something private and simple like cooking at home and seeing a movie. It was wonderful, Eddie was happy for the first time in a long while everything finally seemed to be in place.

 

Eddie was sitting on the couch mindlessly watching some cable when there was a knock on the door, he shot up off the couch and straightened out his shirt before he answered the door. It was Dan holding a beautiful wine and cheese gift basket, he was still in his work clothes.

 

“Hey, Dan. What’s up, did you just get off work?” Eddie asked gently leaning against the open door

 

“Yeah, I just wanted to stop by and give you this gift basket.The hospital is collaborating with the life foundation and one of the interns brought this in for us but we can’t really accept presents from them so I thought you might like it.”

 

“Oh thank you” Eddie said taking the basket from Dan “that’s very nice of you. I’ll gladly take that off your hands.”

 

“Awesome! Well I hope that you enjoy it, also don’t worry about it being open I took a bottle for Ann.”

 

“Not a problem, make sure you tell her I said hi”

 

Eddie waved Dan goodbye as he walked down the hall, waiting until he was completely out of sight before closing the door and putting the basket on the kitchen island. He searched through the basket finding 3 bottles of relatively expensive wine, and about 20 little fancy cheeses including a little mason jar of a white cheese spread that had a slight green tinge. Eddie unscrewed the top of the jar and took a small sniff, it smelled fancy with a slightly sweet undertone.

 

**_What is this, Eddie? It’s not like any of the food we’ve eaten…_ **

 

“It’s fancy cheese spread, they add like extra cream or something to the cheese so you can put it on toast and shit.”

 

**_Can we try it? Your thoughts are telling me that it tastes good with that red drink_ **

 

“Uh sure, love, we can make a date of it”

 

Eddie smiled a little grabbing some crackers from the cabinet and setting up a fancy place on his TV tray laying out a few crackers and a big wine glass. He put on some corny romcom off of Netflix and hummed happily as he spread the cheese over one of the crackers. It’d been awhile since him and V had a real date so he was really happy to be able to spend quality time with his love. Eddie very carefully ate the cracker trying not to get crumbs on his lap before quickly taking a small sip of the wine. The spread tasted really good with the accompanying wine, but for some reason the wine burned a little more than usual going down that was probably just because it had been a while since he’d had any.

 

**Eddie this feels strange it’s alarming**

 

 **“** That’s called luxury, babe. We usually don’t eat stuff this nice”

 

Venom growled a little in submission, focusing his attention to the movie instead

 

**Why are they setting up other people..aren’t they supposed to be the one’s together?**

 

Eddie laughed taking another sip of his wine “they don’t realize that yet, it’s the whole point of the movie”

 

Venom sighed distastefully settling down again, in the end they didn’t like the movie and Eddie ate all of the crackers that he had put cheese on. Eddie felt really tired for some reason, maybe it was the wine it had been a really long time since he drank any. He picked up the living room and lazily got ready for bed, it seemed that with every minute that he was awake he got even more exhausted. Almost as soon as his head hit the pillow Eddie fell into one of the deepest sleeps he’s ever had.

 

The next day Eddie’s alarm went off bright and early as usual, he liked to get up really early so he could have breakfast and take a nice long walk to wake up before he started doing research. He rolled out of bed, the freshly risen sun almost blinding him as he slipped on some socks and stumbled to the kitchen turning on the coffee maker. While the coffee was brewing Eddie started craving more of that cheese spread, so he grabbed some more crackers along with the spread. Leaning against the counter Eddie started snacking on the cheese and crackers, the cheese still burned a little but most things that taste good did.

 

 **Eddie** Venom’s voice growled inside his head **This new cheese is...weird. Makes us feel weird…**

 

“That’s all in your head babe. We’re just not used to eating all this cheese.”

 

**But Eddie…**

 

“But nothing. Trust me babe, I know my body if something was wrong I’d know.”

 

Venom went quiet, leaving Eddie alone for the rest of the morning. The quiet breakfast and walk was nice, Eddie felt like his mind was clear. It didn’t feel like it was because of Venom being quiet he felt like it was something different...something bigger than both of them. He had a lot more energy than normal, he got a lot more work done too. Maybe it was the cheese spread? It’d been awhile since he’d eaten anything that wasn’t frozen first maybe eating something fancy made his body feel better and made his brain work better, that’s how health works right?

 

Over the next few days Eddie continued to eat the cheese spread with practically every meal. His mind stayed clear and he stayed overly productive, he even got a raise for doing such good work. But after about a week he started to notice something weird...it seemed like he was growing. It started with his shirts seeming a little short, then his shoes were tight, and then his pants wouldn’t button. Venom continued to voice his concerns to Eddie, who continued to ignore them. After about 3 weeks almost none of Eddie’s clothes fit and he was practically bursting out of his bed, so he did the only thing he could think to do, fashioned a toga out of his comforter and running to the forest where no one would see him.

 

**Eddie I told you...it’s that cheese…**

 

“I know darling...I’m sorry I just wish that I had listened to you...now I’m just a naked freak in the forest…”

 

**You are not a naked freak...you a very smart and handsome meatsuit that just so happens to be naked…**

 

Eddie chuckled gently playing with his hair “Thanks, Darling you always know what to say...I think that I’m just gonna stay here in the woods for awhile...see what happens. I mean if I go home I’ll probably break my apartment, hopefully this will all just wear off…”

 

**At least you’re not alone**

 

He smiled widely “yeah...I guess that’s a plus…”

 

And so he stayed, Eddie remained in the woods for a few weeks and he continued to grow bigger and bigger until he was about 15 feet tall almost reaching the tree tops he wouldn’t be able to hide much longer and that was really starting to hurt his mental health. Eddie felt like he would have to live in the woods forever, never being able to drink Coffee again, god he missed coffee. On one particularly hard day where Eddie was crying, Venom decided to do something about it.

 

As Eddie sat there, tears quietly falling down his face he suddenly got a chill down his spine as Venom slowly seeped out of his loves skin. Gently curling around Eddie’s legs they hummed against his skin

 

**There is no need to feel sad Eddie...to us you will always be beautiful. And we will prove it to you.**

 

Eddie took a deep breath carefully sprawling himself out as Venom continued to venture around his love’s skin gently poking at his soft dick. It had been a long time since the two had done anything even remotely sexual since all of this had started, just the feeling of Venom on his dick was enough to get him hard.

 

**You are beautiful Eddie, big or small. Because you are you and we love you, Eddie. Any version of our Eddie is a good version of our Eddie.**

 

Venom continued to gently wrap themselves around Eddie’s erect dick, very slowly pumping him as they were met with quiet pleasured moans. As they moved faster Eddie started moving his hips into Venom, it felt so good to be touched by anyone and even better that he was being touched by his love. The pumping was soft and sensual, it made them both feel closer to each other, in a weird way closer than they’d ever felt before. Venom continued to pump Eddie, faster and faster as they told him sweet nothings and I love you’s all until Eddie came with a quiet grunt.

 

“Thank you, Love” he smiled panting a little “That’s exactly what I needed. I feel so much better. I love you too…”


	2. Stomach Ache

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eddie and Venom look for a third.
> 
> This is a commission and belongs to my friend!

It had been a couple of weeks since the incident, Eddie had eventually went back to his normal size and was able to go back to his apartment and carry on with his life. Whenever people asked about his disappearance he’d shrug it off and say he had a really bad case of the flu. Eddie and Venom had grown closer together during their time hiding together they both relied on each other more, yearned for each other more, loved each other more. However, this didn’t change the fact that Eddie still felt...lonely Venom was a fantastic partner but he found himself longing for more human contact. He missed being in love with someone that didn’t share a mind with him. Being in love with someone human.

 

After talking to Venom about it for a bit they both agreed that they would both enjoy adding someone else to the relationship. Of course there was only one problem with that, they didn’t exactly...know anyone. With Venom being a literal alien and Eddie working alone in his apartment all the time they didn’t really have many opportunities to meet people. Plus the whole alien thing is always kinda hard to tell people,’hi my name’s Eddie and this is the alien that lives inside of my body wanna fuck?’ is actually the worst pickup line imaginable.

 

**_“What if we asked Anne and Dan to find us someone, they know plenty of meat suits…”_ ** Venom suggested 

 

“I don’t know babe...that’d be kinda awkward asking my ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend to hook us up with someone…”

 

**_“Well, do you have a better idea?”_ **

 

Eddie sighed, dammit, they were right

 

**_“Of course I’m right...I’m always right”_ ** Venom purred

 

He rolled his eyes allowing a playful smile as he pulled out his phone and sent a message into the group chat 

 

‘Uh hey can you guys set me up with someone? I know it’s awkward I just don’t have anyone else to ask...like literally you guys are the only non work/family contacts in my phone…'

 

'Finally getting back on the horse? I thought you'd never get over me' Anne teased 'I'm sure Dan can set you up with someone, most of my coworkers are married or headed for the grave' 

 

‘Yeah I have the perfect guy for you Eddie! I’ll set up a date for friday :)’

 

‘Thank you so much, Dan. I appreciate it <3’

 

**_“Why is he planning the date...isn't it human customs to meet the person first…?”_ **

 

“It’s called a blind date, babe, someone else sets up the time and place and you just kinda show up”

 

**_‘That sounds dangerous...what if they are not safe?’_ **

 

“It’s not dangerous because it’s someone Dan already knows. Someone he knows well enough to know they’re my type and single” 

 

**_‘If they are dangerous...can we eat them?’_ **

 

Eddie sighed rolling his eyes a little “Yes, love, if they’re dangerous we can eat them. For now what do you want for dinner?”

 

Venom purred happily  **_‘Tater tots.’_ **

 

\----------

 

The rest of the week went by rather slowly like it always does, Dan ended up giving Eddie his date’s number but they’re really busy during the week so they didn’t talk much throughout the week, just names and general appearances. Venom continued to be skeptical of the blind date idea, asking Eddie numerous questions and making absolutely sure that they could eat them if things got bad.

 

By the time Friday rolled around Eddie was both ecstatic and nervous as hell, he couldn’t remember the last he went on a date and he was terrified that he’d forgotten everything. What if he asks the wrong questions? What if he makes things awkward?

 

**_Eddie you have convinced plenty of humans to pursue you romantically you are perfectly adequate at finding a mate._ **

 

“Thanks, love” he said with a smile “just normal pre-date jitters I’ll be fine.”

 

When it was finally time to get ready for the date Eddie’s stomach was tied in a sailor’s knot. He was so nervous that he was shaking a little as he got dressed. The restaurant that Dan set up the date at was semi-fancy so Eddie got dressed up in a blue short sleeved button up with some brand new jeans and a tie. He admired himself a little in the mirror, it’d been a really long time since he’d dressed up like this.

 

A long black tendril poked out of Eddie’s neck and gently combed his hair back

 

**_You look very handsome, Eddie. I’m sure our date will love you_ **

 

Eddie smiled widely “thank you, love. Let’s get going, I don’t wanna make him wait. Could you please stay quiet during the date? I don’t wanna freak him out.”

 

**_Of course, Eddie._ **

 

Venom disappeared back under Eddie’s skin before they walked out of the apartment building and called a cab. The ride took what felt like an eternity Eddie nervously tapping his foot while Venom whispered encouragements in his ear.

 

As soon as he walked in the door Eddie immediately spotted his date sitting near the entrance, it wasn’t hard to miss him, he had a skin colored medical mask covering half of his face. Eddie walked over to the table his hands shaking a little from nerves.

 

“Um hi you must be [Name]. It’s nice to finally meet you” he smiled taking a seat and nervously bouncing his leg again.

 

[Name] smiled widely “It’s nice to finally meet you too! Ever since Dan set up the date he kept talking you up at work” 

 

Eddie blushed “I’m flattered, Dan hasn’t really talked a lot about you unfortunately…”

 

“Well first dates are all about getting to know each other aren’t they?”

 

The two really hit it off, they talked all night over their dinners laughing and getting closer to each other. As they were walking out of the restaurant they began talking about their jobs, [Name] mentioned the current project that the life foundation and the hospital were collaborating on.

 

“We’re making so much progress on the experiments! We’re already making arrangements for human testing!”

 

“Oh yeah the project that makes animals grow big and stuff yeah?”

 

“How did you know about that?”

 

“Uh what? No I just guessed…”

 

“You seem..Thirsty let me get you some water” [Name] smiled grabbing a water bottle from his trunk and handing it to Eddie “At least take a sip. I wanna make sure you’re hydrated.”

 

Eddie nodded a little taking off the cap and taking a sip. 

 

**_Eddie, something feels wrong._ **

Before he could respond Eddie started feeling really sleepy to the point that he was having trouble standing, [Name] caught him as he fell forward and dragged Eddie into his car. Not too long after that Eddie blacked out.

 

Once he finally came too he was in a lab of some sort, not the cleanest lab but it still looked rather nice. He tried to move his arms only to find that he was strapped to a chair, as soon as he remembered everything he started freaking out trying to rip himself free. He made enough noise that [Name] noticed, and walked over to him.

 

“Oh you’re finally awake, don’t worry I haven’t done anything to you...yet. I wanted the drugs to wear off so it didn’t affect the results.”

 

[Name] tightened Eddie’s restraints before grabbing a jar of something green and viscous.

 

“Now just be a good boy and take your medicine” he said taking off the lid with a sickening grin.

 

**_Don’t worry Eddie, I’ll get us out of this._ **

 

As soon as he leaned over to pour some into his mouth, Venom made Eddie kick him in the shin, causing [Name] to drop the jar spilling the substance all over Eddie getting a lot more in his mouth. In the commotion Eddie accidentally swallowed everything that had landed in his mouth.

 

“Ugh I’m not gonna hurt you!” [Name] growled “I just want to see how the monster blood affects humans. I was going to let you go after a few tests but after that outburst I think I’ll keep you a little longer.” 

 

**_He clearly wants to hurt us with his experiments which makes him bad which makes him edible, Right?_ **

 

As soon as he noticed that Eddie’s clothes were soaked in the blood he quickly ripped off Eddie’s clothes so that no more of the blood could accidentally ingested. Due to the large amount that he’d swallowed Eddie started growing at an extremely fast rate, after about five minutes had passed Eddie’s head was at the ceiling. He quickly outgrew the house, destroying most of the lab.

 

[Name] threw some test tubes around in a fit of rage “You better fucking shrink soon because I’m sure as fuck not cleaning up this mess you made.” 

 

Venom poked his head out of Eddie’s neck again,  **_Eddie, can we eat him now?_ **

 

Eddie sighed “Not yet love, we’re too big. Swallowing crazy whole will give us a stomach ache.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you wanna support me? Here's how!  
> [Support Page](http://kaenanmatsuura.tumblr.com/post/183097613446/do-you-wanna-support-me-heres-how)


End file.
